StarCraft II version history/Patch 4.2.0
Patch 4.2.4 Co-op ;Artanis *Orbital Strike energy cost decreased from 50 energy to 25 energy. *Orbital Strike cooldown decreased from 60 seconds to 30 seconds. *Shield Overcharge cooldown reduced from 300 seconds to 180 seconds. *Dragoon damage increased from 14 (22 vs armored) to 14 (28 vs armored). Damage increased from weapon upgrades from +2 to +1 (+3 vs armored). *Dragoon base range increased from 5 to 6. Range after Singularity Charge increased from 7 to 8. *Phoenix base damage increased from 5 (10 vs light) to 7 (12 vs light). *Psionic Storm upgrade cost decreased from 150/150 to 100/100. *Khaydarin Amulet upgrade cost decreased from 150/150 to 100/100. *Khaydarin Amulet research time decreased from 90 to 60. *Plasma Surge upgrade cost decreased from 200/200 to 150/150. *Plasma Surge upgrade research time decreased from 120 seconds to 90 seconds. *Shield Overcharge Cooldown Mastery replaced with Shield Overcharge Duration and Damage Absorption Mastery. Shield Overcharge Duration and Damage Absorption Mastery Mastery increases the durability and duration of Shield Overcharge by 3% per point up to 90%. *Warp Charge Cooldown Reduction Mastery replaced by Energy Regeneration and Ability Cooldown Reduction Mastery. This Mastery increases the energy generation and ability cooldowns of all of Artanis' units by 1.5% per point, up to 45%. Affected abilities include the Zealot's Charge and Whirlwind, the Immortal's Barrier, the Reaver's Create Scarab, the Phoenix's Graviton Beam, and the Tempests' Disintegration. High Templar and Archons will have their energy regeneration increased. *Artanis' Level 2 upgrade, Guardian Shell, now provides 15% life and shield regeneration for friendly units. *Guardian Shell Life and Shield Restoration Masteries now provide 0.5% additional unit regeneration per point, down from 1% per point. Maximum additional restoration reduced from 30% to 15%. ;Han & Horner *All of Horner's units' Tactical Jump abilities no longer require vision of the target area. ;Karax *Mirage base damage increased from 5 (10 vs light) to 7 (12 vs light). ;Raynor *All Raynor's Factory and Starport units now receive 20% gas cost bonuses instead of 20% mineral cost bonuses. *Banshees now gain +2 range when cloaked. *Battlecruisers can now shoot while moving. *The Battlecruiser's Yamato Gun cooldown decreased from 100 seconds to 60 seconds. *Replaced Stimpack Duration Mastery with Research Cost Reduction Mastery. Research Cost Reduction Mastery reduces the costs of all research by 2% per point, up to a maximum of 60%. *Medic Heal Damage Reduction Mastery replaced by Mech Attack Speed Mastery. Mech Attach Speed Mastery increases the attack speed of Raynor's Factory and Starport units by 1% per point up to a maximum of 30%. *Hyperion cooldown Mastery increased from -3 seconds per point to -4 seconds per point. Maximum bonuses increased from -90 seconds to -120 seconds. *The Battlecrusier's Tactical Jump no longer requires vision of the target area. ;Swann *SCVs now benefit from the Level 1 Vehicle Specialist upgrade, which reduces the SCV's build time by 20%. *SCVs now benefit from the Level 15 Mechanical Know-How upgrade, which increases the SCV's HP by 20%. *Hellbat HP increased from 135 to 235. *Cyclone cost decreased from 150/150 to 150/100. *Targeting Optics upgrade cost decreased from 150/150 to 100/100. *Targeting Optics research time decreased from 90 seconds to 60 seconds. *Mag-Field Accelerator upgrade cost decreased from 200/200 to 100/100. *Mag-Field Accelerator upgrade research time decreased from 120 seconds to 90 seconds. *Thor 330mm Cannon animation cast start and finish times decreased from 2 seconds each to .5 second each. *Thor 330mm Cannon cast range increased from 7 to 10. *The Wraith's Pulse Amplifier upgrade has been reworked. It now has the following functionality: When the Wraith is moving, the damage of its Gemini Missiles is increased by 100% and the damage of its Burst Lasers is increased by 300%. *The Wraith's Displacement Field upgrade now provides Wraiths with 20% additional movement speed when cloaked. *Decreased the deceleration of Wraiths from 2.6 to 1.25. *Increased the attack arc of the Wraith's Burst Lasers and Gemini Missiles weapons from 0 to 90. *Increased the Wraith's turning rate from 720 to 1440. *Decreased the time between the Wraith's Burst Laser attacks from 1.7 to 1.25. *Reduced the damage point of Wraith's Burst Lasers and Gemini Missiles from .167 to .0446. *The Hercules' Tactical Jump no longer requires vision of the target area. *Enemy units near the target of a Drakken Laser Drill's attack will now try to find and attack any units providing vision for the laser. *Increased the life regeneration of Regenerative Bio-steel from .6 per second to 2 per second. *Laser Drill Build and Upgrade Time Mastery renamed to Laser Drill Build Time, Upgrade Time, and Upgrade Cost Mastery. It now reduces the build time, upgrade time, and upgrade cost by 1.5% per point up to a maximum of 45%. Bug Fixes ;Co-op *Normalized the repair rates of all mechanical Protoss units. ;Alarak *Correctly added the Psionic tag to Alarak's Mothership. ;Artanis *Fixed a typo in Artanis' Plasma Surge upgrade. *Fixed the hotkey hookup of Artanis' Psionic Storm upgrade in the Templar Archives. ;Dehaka *Correctly renamed the ground armor labels of Dehaka's Primal Locusts, Explosive Creepers, and burrowed Impalers. ;Fenix *Fixed a bug where canceling warp-ins would trigger Fenix's Avenging Protocol. *Updated Fenix's level 6 upgrade tooltip for "Fenix Upgrade Cache", to reflect the updated damage values. *Updated Fenix's level 4 upgrade tooltip for "Shock Troop Research Cache" to reflect the updated Ricochet Glaives upgrade. ;Han & Horner *Updated Han & Horner's level 7 upgrade tooltip for "Dominion Starport Upgrade Cache" to reflect the updated Wraith attack speed increase. *The Strike Fighter Platform now has the Select Worker button while building. *Fixed a bug where Widow Mines were not receiving armor upgrades while they were burrowed. *Fixed a hotkey issue related to the Theia Raven. ;Raynor *Fixed an issue where Raynor's level 15 upgrade, Mercenary Munitions, was providing slightly too much attack speed. ;Stukov *Correctly added the Biological tag to Stukov's Apocalisk. *Correctly added the Armored tag to Stukov's Aleksander. *Fixed an issue where the Apocalisk was dealing its splash damage to its primary target. *The Apocalisk' Burrow Charge ability now correct does spell damage instead melee damage. *The Infested Colonist Compound now has the Select Worker and Halt buttons while building. *The Infested Bunker now has the Select Worker and Halt buttons while building. ;Swann *Fixed a bug where Swann's ARES Bots were not stunning enemies. *Slightly decreased the number of periods of the Lock-on ability to avoid applying fractional damage. *Fixed a bug where the Cyclone's Lock-on ability was doing too much damage to Dehaka. *Fixed a bug where Swann's KMC Auto-Loaders upgrade was providing slightly too much attack speed. ;Versus *The Overseer's and Observer's deacceleration will no longer delay the activation of the Oversight and Surveillance Mode abilities. *When casting Parasitic Bomb on the same target multiple times, the glow effect will display properly and will not disappear prematurely. *When using Neural Parasite on a Viper that used Parasitic Bomb, the Parasitic Bomb effect will not change ownership. Patch 4.2.3 *Fixed an audio issue for an upcoming promotion. Patch 4.2.2 General *We’re partnering with O’Gaming TV to bring promotional items for Nation Wars V into StarCraft II. **Players who purchase the Nation War bundle will now have access to following content: ***Four new emojis ***Three new sprays ***32 new portraits *Visit our blog for more information. Bug Fixes ;Editor *Backup Bank files are no longer able to bypass the bank signature option. ;UI *Corrected the text of the ‘Fenix Upgrade Cache’ when viewed from the Co-op Commander Select screen to read the damage is increased by 15 instead of 10. *Adjusted the text for the War Chest Katowice 2018 to clarify that it is no longer available for purchase. *Fixed an issue that caused the titles of in-client news items to become obscured unless a player moused over the item. *Fixed the full price and discounted price of the Campaign Collection and the Campaign Collection Digital Deluxe bundles. *Joining a Replay through the friends list will no longer result in never joining the replay lobby. Patch 4.2.1 General *New rewards can be earned by logging in during the StarCraft 20th Anniversary celebration: **StarCraft Remastered console skins for Terran, Protoss and Zerg. **20th Anniversary portrait, spray and decals. *A new console skin is available to all races and can be earned by watching the 20th Anniversary Twitch Stream with your linked Twitch and Blizzard accounts. *New rewards can be earned by watching StarCraft II or StarCraft Remastered with your linked Twitch and Blizzard accounts. Bug Fixes *General **Fixed an issue that caused a player to lose connection to Battle.net when launching the game. *Co-op **Fixed a bug that caused Legionnaires to only attack once per attack. They should now attack twice per attack. **Fixed a bug where Energizers cost resources to change between modes. **Karax's Unit Cost Reduction Mastery now correctly displays the unit cost reduction. **Fixed a bug where the Orbital Command was below the Command Center in unit selection priority for Raynor. **Fixed a bug where Warpgates were below Gateways in unit selection priority for all Protoss Commanders (Artanis, Vorazun, Karax, Alarak, Fenix) **Fixed a bug where Warp Robotics were below Robotics Facilities in unit selection priority for Artanis. **Fixed a bug where Warp Stargates were below Stargates in unit selection priority for Artanis. **Fixed a bug where Kerrigan's ground armor and air armor upgrades did not interact correctly with her Expeditious Evolution Mastery. **Fixed a bug where Artanis' Tempests were not receiving enough damage with their attack upgrades. **Fixed a bug that caused Karax's Carriers to cost too much gas. *Editor **You will no longer be prompted to login every time a user hits "Test Document". **Raven, Observer, and Overseers will no longer see through painted “Block Vision” areas. *Maps **Blackpink LE: Fixed an issue that prevented larger units from attacking smaller units inside of line-of-sight blockers. *UI **Fixed an issue where the incorrect art was being displayed for Rogue's portrait. **Map previews will no longer display start locations text and numbers. **Adjust the placement of the unit models in the Help menu. *Versus **Burrowed Lurkers and Swarm Hosts will no longer lose movement commands when paired with unburrowed units. **A Thor's size will now longer vary based on the skin being used. **Fixed an issue with the Judicator Pylon skin where the incorrect preplacement model was displayed. Patch 4.2.0 General UI *The “strong against” and “weak against” section for each unit has been updated in the Help section. Versus *Protoss **Observers will now animate slightly when in Surveillance Mode. They will no longer emit sounds while cloaked to enemy players in this mode. **The Disruptor Purification Nova art has been modified so that the center core better indicates the collision size of the detonation radius. **Adept attacks will now have orange projectiles once Resonating Glaives has been researched. **The icon for Resonating Glaives has been updated to match the new spell effect. *Zerg **Hydralisk attacks now have a new green visual effect once Grooved Spines has been researched. Co-op ;General *All Spore Crawlers’ damage—including Zagara's, Kerrigan's, Abathur's, and Amon's—has been reduced from 15 (+30 vs. Biological) to 15. *Armor and Shield upgrades are now generally cheaper across the board. *Reworked building selection priority of all Co-op commanders to be more consistent. *Changed various Mastery descriptions to improve the clarity of these abilities. *All Overseers now have a more distinct visual indication when they enter Surveillance Mode. ;Part and Parcel *Parts Crates are now considered hostile and units will automatically target them. *Parts can now be picked up by air units. *Parts pickup radius has been increased. *The first bonus objective will now spawn at 8 minutes instead of 7 minutes. *Hybrid Boss music will now be modified by the Music volume option under sound settings. *The area around each Hybrid Stasis Chamber is now buildable. *The "Gather Balius Parts" objective has now been renamed "Gather Balius Parts to delay Hybrid" to better communicate to the purpose of collecting parts. *Reworked General Davis' voiceovers to be less frequent. ;Abathur *Abathur's Ultimate Evolutions now have tooltips that better describe their Symbiotes' abilities. ;Fenix *Reworked Fenix's level 10 upgrade, Operational Efficiency, to reduce the mineral costs of all production and tech structures by 50% in addition to its current functionality. This cost reduction applies to Gateways, Cybernetics Cores, Forges, Twilight Councils, Robotics Facilities, Robotics Bays, Stargates, and Fleet Beacons. *Legionnaire base damage increased from 12x2 to 16x2. Weapon upgrades now provide +2x2 damage each, up from +1x2. *Conservator Protective Field damage reduction increased from 20% to 35%. *Radius of Conservator Protective Field in Mobile Mode increased from 5.5 to 7.2. It now matches its radius in Phasing Mode. *Combat Sensor Array now increases the Scout's air attack range by +3, up from +1. Range bonus on the ground remains the same. *The Air Weapons upgrade now provides the Scouts’ anti-ground Photon Blaster with +2 (+3 vs. light) damage, up from +1. *Carrier Interceptor cost decreased from 15 to 0. *Extended Thermal Lance research cost decreased from 150/150 to 100/100. *Avenging Protocol now gives a 50% attack speed bonus when a champion is transferred to a new shell, up from 25%. *Avenging Protocol now gives a 10% attack speed bonus per supply each time a host shell of their type is destroyed, up from 5%. *Avenging Protocol attack speed bonus cap increased from 100% to 200%. *Avenging Protocol bonus duration increased from 10 seconds to 20 seconds. *Taldarin range increased from 5 to 6. *Warbringer range increased from 8 to 9. *Kaldalis’ Empowered Blades damage scaling increased from 3 per Legionnaire to 4.5 per Legionnaire. Maximum Empowered Blades damage increased from 29 to 39. *Talis’ Debilitation System now allows Talis to hit 8 units with its Ricochet Glaive ability, up from 5. *Talis' Psionic Projection ability now summons a Shade that deals 25 (35 vs. light) damage, up from 8 (11 vs. light). *Talis’ Shade now has a unique indicator so that it is more identifiable. *Taldarin attack speed increased from 1.80 to 1.45. *Taldarin's Barrier damage absorption increased from 100 to 200. *Warbringer Purification Blast damage increased from 200 to 300. *Mojo TDW bonus reworked. Instead of increasing stun duration (from 2 to 4), it now decreases the cooldown of Suppression Procedure by 0.75 per Scout, from 10 to a minimum of 5. *Mojo now receives bonuses from Combat Sensor Array. His upgraded attack range (6 vs. air, 4 vs. ground) will still remain 1 less than that of upgraded Scouts (7 vs. air, 5 vs. ground). *Fenix's Attack Speed Mastery bonus increased from 1% per point to 2% per point. Maximum attack speed bonus increased from 30% to 60%. *Fenix Suit Offline Energy Regeneration Mastery bonus increased from 0.5% per point to 0.75% per point. Maximum regeneration bonus increased from 15% to 22.5%. *Champion A.I. Life and Shields bonus increased from 1% per point to 2% per point. Maximum life and shield bonus increased from 30% to 60%. *Extra Starting Supply Mastery bonus increased from 1 supply per point to 2 supply per point. Maximum starting supply increased from 30 to 60. *Rally points set to Fenix's suits will now re-rally to a new suit each time one is summoned. This occurs even if an active suit is destroyed in combat and a new suit is summoned later. *Fenix's Purifier Conclave now shows the number of units of that type on the field without a mouseover. *Fenix's Disruptors now have a max range indicator when selected. ;Han & Horner *Hellion damage increased from 15 (20 vs. armored) to 15 (30 vs. armored). *Hellion weapon upgrade now provides +1 (+3 vs. armored) damage, up from +1 (+2 vs. armored). *Hellion Tar Bomb ability now reduces the range of units hit by the Tar Bomb by 3. *The Hellion's stronger death chance effect now overrides its normal death chance effect. *Hellbat HP increased from 135 to 235. *Widow Mines no longer have the “Ignore Placement” flag. *Asteria Wraith max attack speed bonus increased from 50% to 100%. *The Deimos Viking's W.I.L.D. Missiles ability now deals 15 (25 vs. armored) damage per missile, up from 10. *Deimos Viking's anti-air damage increased from 15 (21 vs. armored) to 20 (35 vs. armored). Weapon upgrades now provide 2 (4 vs. armored) each, up from 2. *Sovereign Battlecruiser ATA Laser (12 damage) and ATS Laser (15 damage) weapon systems removed. These are replaced by an ATX Laser Battery weapon that deals 18 damage with the same cooldown. *Sovereign Battlecruiser in ATX Laser Battery mode can now fire while the Battlecruiser is moving. *Damage of Sovereign Battlecruiser in Overcharged Reactor mode increased from 100 to 200. *Mini Yamato Gun weapon upgrade now provides +20 damage, up from +5. *Drone Hanger supply cost decreased from 6 to 3. *Asteria Wraith supply cost increased from 2 to 4. *Deimos Viking supply cost increased from 2 to 4. *Sovereign Battlecruiser supply cost increased from 6 to 10. *Strike Fighter Platform supply cost decreased from 4 to 2. *Strike Fighter takeoff time decreased from 1 to 0.5. *Strike Fighter movement speed increased from 13 to 30. *Strike Fighter acceleration increased from 20 to 100. *Strike Fighter armor increased from 0 to 2. *Strike Fighter gains 1 fewer second of invulnerability after it drops its payload. *Strike Fighter retains vision for 2 additional seconds after it drops its payload. *Strike Fighter damage increased from 150 (400 vs. non-Heroic structures) to 175 (400 vs. non-Heroic structures). *Mag Mine arming time reduced from 15 seconds to 10 seconds. *Mag Mine Triggering Time reduced from 2.5 seconds to 1.5 seconds. *Han & Horner's Level 8 ability, His and Her Supply, now increases the HP of their Supply Depots from 400 to 800. *Salvage bonuses no longer affect certain “free” units such as Nova's Railgun Turrets (summoned from Ravens), Infested Civilians, Volatile Infested, and Infested Troopers (summoned from Bunkers). Salvage will still affect all of Zagara's Banelings and Infested Marines (summoned from Barracks). *Stronger Death Chance Mastery bonus increased from 1% per point to 1.5% per point. Max bonuses increased from 30% to 60%. *Double Salvage Chance Mastery bonuses increased from 1% per point to 2% per point. Max bonuses increased from 30% to 60%. *Horner Unit Life Regeneration Mastery replaced with Strike Fighter Area of Effect Radius Mastery. The Strike Fighter Area of Effect Mastery increases both the radius of the Strike Fighter's base attack and the radius of its Napalm Payload Effect by 1% per point up to a total of 30%. ;Karax *Extended Thermal Lance research cost decreased from 150/150 to 100/100. *Fire Beam research cost decreased from 200/200 to 150/150. *Fire Beam damage over time increased from 100 damage over 5 seconds to 150 damage over 5 seconds. *Carrier Interceptor Cost decreased from 15 to 0. *Solar Efficiency Level 2 upgrade cost decreased from 300/300 to 250/250. *Solar Efficiency Level 3 upgrade cost decreased from 400/400 to 300/300. *Advanced Repair Systems upgrade now allows the Reconstruction Beam to target two additional targets, up from one. *The Solar Flare upgrade now enables Solar Lance to set fire to the ground in an area that is double the width, from 2 to 4. The Solar Lance's primary weapon width remains the same. *Solar Flare duration increased from 10 seconds to 20 seconds. *Solar Flare damage over time increased from 10 damage/second to 15 damage/second. *Karax's units are now 30% more expensive than Protoss base units, down from 50% more expensive. *Karax's Unit Cost Mastery bonus decreased from 1% per point to 0.75% per point. Maximum cost reduction from 30% to 22.5%. ;Swann *Swann's Factory can now build both Hellions and Hellbats. ;Unit Upgrades *Abathur, Kerrigan, Zagara **Ground Carapace upgrade costs decreased from (150/150; 225/225; 300/300) to (100/100; 175/175; 250/250). **Flyer Carapace upgrade costs decreased from (150/150; 225/225; 300/300) to (100/100; 175/175; 250/250). *Artanis, Alarak, Fenix, Karax, Vorazun **Plasma Shield upgrade costs decreased from (150/150; 225/225; 300/300) to (100/100; 175/175; 250/250). **Air Armor upgrade costs decreased from (150/150; 225/225; 300/300) to (100/100; 175/175; 250/250). *Dehaka **Primal Attacks upgrade costs increased from (100/100; 150/150; 200/200) to (100/100; 175/175; 250/250). **Primal Carapace upgrade costs decreased from (150/150; 225/225; 300/300) to (100/100; 175/175; 250/250). *Stukov **Infantry Armor upgrade costs decreased from (150/150; 225/225; 300/300) to (100/100; 150/150; 200/200). Editor *Improved Terrain Editor module object lookups. *Added native functions: BankBackupGetId, BankBackupGetLatestId, BankBackupRemove, BankBackupLoopBegin, BankBackupLoopStep, BankBackupLoopDone, BankBackupLoopCurrent, BankBackupLoopEnd to allow iterating over and managing backup banks. *Changed Scintilla code and XML editor to utilize the UTF 8 character set to allow displaying hint text in all languages. *Modified the Scintilla hint text to not display across the entire screen when the hint is a long string. *Fix for missing trigger debug profiling for modder utilization in the trigger debugger. *Enabled editor features for any user that has paid content by removing the starter account restriction. *Viewing of the Wings of Liberty campaign maps now allowed for all editor users. *Added native event: EventHotKeyPressed for being able to query hot keys that are pressed. *Added native function: UnitControlGroup to get the currently selected unit group. *Added Scintilla code editor to the trigger error view. *Improved the Text Editor search functionality. *Added optimizations for unit groups. Bug Fixes ;Campaign *Fixed a typo in the description of the Tal’darim Destroyer in the Legacy of the Void campaign. *Fixed an issue in the Legacy of the Void campaign where using the Temporal Field ability created only one field. *Restored the casting animation of Aiur High Templars when playing Legacy of the Void campaign. *Fixed an issue on Void Launch that prevented Terran buildings from landing in certain areas. ;Co-op *Fixed a bug where killing Amon's Ghost Academy would give the player additional score points. *Fixed some unintended interactions with the Twister Mutation. *Players who have a Han and Horner ally will no longer hear the announcement voice-line when a Wraith is called down. *Replaced the Queen unit in the Hotkey list for Zerg Co-op Commanders *Fixed an issue with the Twister Mutator not interacting properly with flying units in certain parts of the Chain of Ascension mission. *Fixed an issue where Weekly Mutations were not granting the correct amount of experience based on difficulty. *Burrowed Lurkers will now have the chance to change into a more powerful unit when the Transmutation Mutator is active. *Symbiote from Abathur's Ultimate Evolution will now target Void Shards on the Rifts to Korhal mission. *Abathur **Fixed a bug where Toxic Nests were respawning on initial placement. **Fixed a bug where Symbiotes were disappearing when certain abilities were used on it. *Alarak **Fixed a bug that allowed Alarak to use abilities while the hero is spawning. **Fixed a bug where Alarak's Wrath of the Highlord ability had global range. *Dehaka **Fixed an issue that caused the Primal Hive to trigger the incorrect error when attempting to root in a blocked area. **Dehaka no longer has a chance of becoming stuck in the air when affected by the Infestor's Fungal Growth. **Primal Mutalisks with Primal Reconstitution can now receive fatal damage from a Choker's tentacle attack on Dead of Night. **Primal Wurms can no longer Deep Tunnel into the Xel'Naga Temple and avoid enemy melee units. *Fenix **Fixed a typo in Purifier Armament's description. It now correctly shows the bonus damage. **Fixed a tooltip error regarding Clolarion's range. *Han and Horner **Fixed an issue that allowed a Reaper to access areas that should not be pathable after using Jet Pack Overdrive on Chain of Ascension. **Chrono Wave no longer slows the cooldown of Horner's Starport units. *Karax **Fixed a bug where Sentinels were reviving into Legionaries and refunding the player minerals. **Fixed a bug where Optimized Ordinance was providing Photon Cannons and Khaydarin Monoliths with slightly too much attack speed. *Nova **The Raven's Railgun Turret will no longer produce salvage when playing with a Han and commander. **Replaced the Starport building in the Hotkey list. **Issuing an attack move command near Nova's "Penetrating Blast" radius effect will no longer command Nova's army to attack her. *Stukov **The tooltip for Retinal Augmentation now displays the correct attack range. **The Volatile Infested that spawn from an Infested Siege Tank will now move to the location of the Psi Emitter. **Fixed a bug that allowed Infested Bunkers to generate minerals while playing with a Han & Horner ally. **The Brood Queen's attack speed will now be increased by the “Mech Attack Speed” mastery. **The Aleksander is now able to attack the crates in Parts and Parcel. **Fixed a bug where Infested Civilians were spawning Broodlings each time they leaped. *Swann **The Wraith's Pulse Amplifier upgrade will now grant an additional 100% attack speed. **Fixed an issue that allowed Science Vessels to erroneously repair structures and bonus objectives. **The Hellbat transformation ability no longer has an Armory requirement. *Vorazun **Fixed a bug where cloaked units would become unkillable while under certain conditions when the mutator, Eminent Domain, was active. *Zagara **Fixed a typo regarding Zagara's Baneling damage Mastery. **It should provide 1 extra damage per point, not 1%. ;Maps *AcidPlant LE **Removed a one unit wide pathable area in the north edge of the map. **Resolved several issues related to various doodads. *Backwater LE **Fixed an issue where, even with the ambient sound option turned off, animal sounds could be heard. ;UI *Fixed an issue where players would receive an error when queuing for a 1v1 unranked game with a party. *Removed a duplicate listing of the Observer in the Help menu. *Resolved an issue that prevented changing the hotkeys related to the Overseer. *Removed Repair Drone from the Hotkeys menu. *The Shield Battery will no longer change sizes when being viewed in the Help menu. *Added the missing Infernal Pre-Igniter upgrade to the Hellbat in the Help menu. *Attempting to join an expired lobby while in a party no longer causes the non-party leader to get into an unresponsive state. *Removed support for viewing replays that are older than SC2 3.10 due to these replays no longer being supported and causing frequent crashes. ;Versus *Fixed an issue that could cause the Oracle's Revelation to last longer than intended. *Fixed an issue that caused units to maintain the visual effects of the Nexus Recall ability if it was destroyed while the units are being recalled. *An Adept's location will no longer be briefly revealed to an enemy player if the Adept was in the middle of attacking when teleporting to its Shade. *Observers in Surveillance Mode will now benefit from armor and shield upgrades. *Zerg Burrowed Queens no longer have higher tab priority than unburrowed Queens. *Triggering the Oracle's Stasis Ward now correctly removes the Interference Matrix debuff. *Fixed the building priority order for Pylons and Shield Batteries. *A warping Shield Battery pre-placed model will no longer appear if a Pylon is placed over or near the warping Shield Battery. *The Auto-Kill achievement has been updated so that it can still be obtained. *Fixed an issue that prevented the Protoss AI from being able to use Chrono Boost in custom games. *The Judicator Zealot's Psi-Blades are now properly distinct from standard Zealot's Psi-Blades in-game. *Fixed an issue with the Mercenary version of the Supply Depot appearing fully constructed while it was still being built when playing on the Wings of Liberty expansion level. *An Observer using the Forged skin will now face upwards when in Surveillance Mode. *Fixed an animation bug in the Junker Hellbat's 3D portrait. 4